Dragon VS Bet
by FairyWhereAreYouGoing
Summary: Gajeel makes a bet with Levy that he can go a whole week without touching her. But he soon regrets his decision. That bookworm can be evil.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited to be working on it. _

_Gajeel and Levy are my favorite FT couple so it's a pleasure to me to be writing about them._

_I hope you guys like it and even if you don't please review. _

_Thanks! :3 ~Morgui-chan_

* * *

A bet, that is how this all started. It was his fault for not thinking twice before accepting a challenge.

At Fairy Tail everyone already knew about Levy and Gajeel. They tried to keep it a secret but Mira made sure to be the least discreet possible whenever they were around. So they didn't care anymore. They always sit together and sometimes Levy even sits on his lap. Although no one ever seems to catch even a glimpse of them kissing.

But that didn't mean they didn't. In fact the couple had done a whole lot more than kissing inside the guild. Gajeel was always surprised of how fiery Levy could be, just the thought, the sight of her made his body shiver. Damn his lover was hot.

Gajeel and Levy were sitting at their usual spot in the guild. Levy was quite entertained reading a book, she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else.

Don't get it wrong, Levy had tried to manage her booking reading habits to the minimum for Gajeel's sake, at least when they were together. But this was a book that she has been wanting to read for a long time.

"Oi Shrimp!"

No answer.

"Shrimp! Hey, I'm talkin' to ya!" This time he was closer to her, and he said it, not yelling, but making sure that she could hear him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say again?" She looked at him with those big wondering beautiful brown eyes. He always fell for her a little bit more every time he looked into them.

"Unff, forget it." He turns his head away from her, clearly annoyed.

Levy sighs, closes the book and puts it down on the table. "I'm all yours." She says with an adorable smile.

He turns to her again, facing each other. Gajeel smirks and asks "All mine hun? Well that sounds pretty good to me, Shrimp." He's already biting his lips. Suddenly Levy feels a warm touch on her leg under the table. Electricity moves trough her body, suddenly every bit of her feels hot. How could his touch have such power over her? Gajeel was so incredibly sexy. Not only for his enormous muscles and amazing body, but the way he looked at her, undressing her with his lust red eyes, wanting her, craving for her. His desire made her desire him even more.

She whispered "I bought blue laced panties today. I think they fit me real good. They match my hair."

Gajeel's eyes widened, he smiled darkly and was ready to reply, but Levy interrupted him as she said, lower than a whisper "You see, the thing is, I forgot to wear them so I'm not wearing panties at all."

Gajeel's all face went red, heart beating a thousand miles per hour, he could no longer hide the lump that was forming under his pants. It took him every thing he had not to take her there in the table. She made it worst as she took the hand he had placed on her leg and slowly sliding it over to her thighs. He was already feeling the warmth. Just thinking about her there, exposed only for him to take when he pleased. As soon as he felt a wetness on his fingertips he stood up really quick placed Levy on his back, piggy back style, and ran out through town until they reached his house. He didn't even bother on opening the doors properly. He forced his way in and when he reached the bedroom he immediately threw Levy to the bed.

She laughed and smiled victoriously "I just love to see how crazy you go when I tea- OHH GAJEEL!" Levy couldn't finish her sentence.

His rough tongue give her a very slow first lick, passing through all her entry and stopping at her clit. She could feel every inch of it, the wetness of his mouth. "Jeez Levy, you are so mouth watering, you taste so damn good..." His words just made her go crazier, she let a moan out, and he smiled "I'm going full force here, be ready for the licking dragon, gi hi!"

Gajeel's tongue went on a frenesi, it circled around inside the lips, making her moan louder every time. Her wetness was growing bigger and he was taking all the juices into his mouth. Damn she really tasted good. He then moved up to her clit, massaging her inner thighs and as he did Levy grabbed to the sheets tighter with one hand and the other she placed on his head, holding to his hair, forcing him to go deeper on her. This only made Gajeel go wilder. With his face on her pussy he licked and sucked on the clit making her scream with pleasure. As he could feel her walls pumping he slided his hand to her entry and put on finger in. Levy gasped and he inserted another, her moan was like a cry for more. He started rubbing his fingers against her walls, in and out, and kept licking her clit. Levy was feeling the waves of lust that made her whole body shiver, she could feel the hotness growing inside her ready to explode. She almost couldn't talk between her loud moans. "Gajeel... Hum... I'm gonna... Ohh..." He stopped his liking to look at her, fingers still inside the wetness. "You're gonna what Shrimp?" "I'm gonna cum! Fuck, don't stop!" Her yell was his command. He was fingering her harder and faster, his tongue in circles around her clit, her growing moans lead to one final overwhelming scream of sheer pleasure. She came all around his fingers, which he took out but kept massaging her lips, gently. Gajeel stood up and laid beside her. Levy had her eyes closed, still trying do catch her breath but his teasing made her body shiver, every touch of his right now felt like she was being shocked.

He kissed her cheek and whispered "That's what you get for teasing me like that. Not wearing panties Shrimp? You insane? I would have taken you right there in the guild."

Levy smiled, opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He was still circling gently and slowly around her swelling lips. She kissed him, softly and he felt the urge to hold her tightly. He wrapped his arms around Levy and deepened the kiss, his heart was pounding in his chest. This love he felt for her was stronger than everything he had ever experienced in his life.

"I love you." She said, still close to his lips. "I love you too, my beautiful, sexy Shrimp, gi hi"

Her head fell to his chest. Hearing his heartbeat Levy could feel herself falling asleep. She was so tired because of her long day. "Hm Shrimp, I'm sorry for not letting you read your book, I know it was selfish of me... Anyway, I'll be sure not to do that again, or at least try..." Levy smiled against him, this though guy was such a lovable man. "Oh it's ok, it's not your fault you can't keep your hands of me. You might be a strong dragon, but you are not that strong." Levy was teasing him on purpose, curious to see how he would react. Gajeel looks at her with one eyebrow up and a defiant look on his face, she opens one eye and smiles. She had challenged him, there was no way he would be considered 'not that strong' by his own girlfriend. "Oh really? Wanna bet Shrimp? I'll go one week without touching you." Levy was reluctant, she never said she didn't like to have him all over her! But she thought of how fun it would be to tease him for a whole week and see how long he would last. "Ok, we have a bet Redfox. Starting tomorrow you can't touch me."

"Ok, fine. But if I win this bet, I want a reward." He was smiling darkly. Levy asked what would that be. "You'll find out in a week." He closed his eyes, smiling and she did the same, her last thought being "Ok Gajeel, let the games begin.".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, so here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! :D_  
_I forgot to mention but I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ahaha_

_Thanks for taking your time to read this, it means a lot to me :)_

_~Morgui-chan_

* * *

Levy woke up, the light of day was shining through the window. She moved her arm through the bed with her eyes still closed, trying to find Gajeel. It was a force of habit already. He was her last thought in the night and the first in the morning.

Levy couldn't find him, she opened her eyes violently and got up. She almost called out his name but then she remembered. "Oh, so he already started. That's fine, I can start early too.", an somewhat evil smirk appeared on her face.

Levy put on her new panties (the blue laced ones) that she brought on her purse and decided to put one of his shirts. He loved to see her in them, specially if she wasn't wearing much else. She went to the bathroom quickly, passed her fingers through her hair and pulled one of the sides of the shirt so that it would fall from her shoulder.

She rinsed her face and cleaned up taping on her cheeks. She was ready to test his limits.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Lily was making breakfast and Gajeel was eating some iron bolts. She smiled to herself as she got down. "Good morning Levy! I'm making breakfast for us." Gajeel turned around and as he turned he said "Good morning Shri-mp..." As he looked at her, with a somewhat messy hair, in one of his big shirts falling down her shoulders, her sexy morning smile as she rubbed her eyes, looking hot as hell, he almost wasn't able to hide his delight to the sight. But he swallowed dry and turned back around.

"Good morning to my two boys. And thanks Lily, I am kind of hungry."

Levy sat across Gajeel as Lily put down her breakfast. He had made pancakes.

There were two jars on the table, one was jam, the other was chocolate. Gajeel kept looking down as he ate his bolts, trying to avoid Levy. She smiled to herself, and grabbed a spoon to pour some chocolate on her breakfast. "Hmm Lily, these look so delicious, and the chocolate! Just makes me want to lick the spoon." Gajeel's head automatically faced up as he found himself watching Levy licking the spoon very slowly, all around, as she was licking his... "Unghf, STOP!" He thought to himself, standing up so fast that his knee hit the side of the table "Fuck!".

Some of his bolts fell down and rolled to the right. Levy stood up quickly "Don't worry, I'll pick that up for you." She bent over on purpose, giving him a glimpse of her blue secret weapon. She tried to hide her laughter when she heard a grunt coming from behind. Gajeel was as red as Erza's hair, his fists closed and ranging his teeth. Levy asked very innocently "Something wrong babe?" Of course there was something wrong, she knew very well what she was doing. That glimpse of her panties, tight around her firm bottom, how he wishes he could've grabbed it, and then let his hands slide up the shirt, finding her perky... "FUCK, WHAT IS THIS WOMAN DOING TO ME!" As he felt something starting to rise within his boxers Gajeel rapidly said "Imma take a shower." and ran upstairs at incredible speed.

Levy and Lily bursted out in laughter. "Oh this is going to be easier than I thought."

"I didn't know you could be so evil Levy, but it's too funny to see him tortured like that."

"And I'm just getting started!"

"I wish I could stick around to see some more but me, Happy and Charle already have plans. You two have fun!"

After Lily got out Levy looked around and saw the pile of dirty dishes. She had an idea.

Meanwhile Gajeel was in the bathroom taking a very cold shower with high water pressure. "Is she right? Am I really this weak? God that woman makes me insane. But I'm gonna do this, I just gotta think of it as training. If I take it really serious there is no way I can't... Right?"

He turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Maybe he would spent his day on the guild, or maybe he would take on a mission, anything to keep himself from temptation.

As he was getting dressed he heard Levy scream from downstairs. He immediately rushed up to her. She was on her back turning towards the sink. "WHAT HAPPENED?". Levy turned around slowly, her shirt was sinking wet. "I was washing the dishes and I turned the water pressure by accident. It splashed all over me, and it was awfully cold!" She said whimpering. Gajeel took a bigger notice at the wet shirt. Shit, her nipples were hard from the cold and he could see them clearly through the shirt, as well as the shape of her breasts and her torso... Gajeel felt waves trying to push his body to her, as he was getting blurred vision. In a desperate attempt he bit his own tongue and the pain brought him back. He had to get a grip.

He quickly pulled the blanket from the sofa, put it around her and walked off the door with a steady pace, almost running."See you later, love ya."

Levy smiled to herself "Love you too!... I really do." The fact that he could pull himself together just to put that blanket around her made Levy feel silly and actually kind of mean. He was really trying! "Maybe I should lay off him... He was pretty sweet and is doing an amazing job with self control... I'll stop antagonizing him."

She went back upstairs and took a bath. While getting dressed she kept in mind to be more conservative, a pair of jeans, a tank top and a zippered hoody.

When Levy arrived to the guild there weren't many people there. Lucy was over at the bar talking to Mira, Reedus was at the corner doing his usual thing, and Elfman was fighting with Evergreen, Lisanna trying to calm them down. But there was a much louder fight happening. By the request board were Natsu and Gajeel.

"I SAW IT FIRST! STUPID BOLT BRAIN!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING BOLT BRAIN, FLAME HEAD! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I HAVE IT IN MY HAND, IT'S MINE!"

Natsu and Gajeel were going at each other with such force that it was certain that the guild would be badly damaged. But Erza made it in time to stop them. "Natsu stop," as she grabbed both of their fists, "Gajeel will have this mission, I have something I need you to do. My own mission for you."

"WHAT? There's no way I'm gonna-" Erza stared at him with terrifying eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll do it." Natsu replied scared. Erza dragged him out of the guild by his ear.

Levy then approached Gajeel. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Just that stupid Salamander, wanting to take my job request. Grr I hate that guy." Gajeel left the rest of his anger out with a sigh and then looked back at Levy with a suspicious face "And what are you doing here? Came to torture me a little bit more?"

Levy laughed. "No, I'm just gonna act normal. I can see I was puting you through too much pain." She smirked at him with a cocky smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm handling myself just fine. I guess it's not that hard to keep myself from touching you. I'm good Shrimp! Gihi!" Levy's eye started twitching, but he didn't even noticed it as he was looking at the job request. "Anyway, I'm going on a mission by myself, it's gonna be at least two days ok? Take care of Lily and the house!" He was leaning in to kiss her forehead but then stopped himself "Oh, right... Hm, I'll see you in a couple of days Shrimp, love ya."

Gajeel walked out of the guild, not noticing that he had left behind a boiling red Levy. But he had to get out of there quickly. He was not handling himself just fine. He could barely control his urges, and even though he had been able to pull himself together he knew he had to take some time to concentrate and increase his resistance.

On the other hand, Levy was still standing where he left her, she was looking down, her hands clenched in tiny fists, you could almost see the smoke coming out of her. What did he mean, "it's not that hard" to keep himself from touching her?! The anger she was feeling was directed to her face forming a devious, evil smile. She wasn't usually like this, but his words seemed to bring up a side of her she didn't even know she had! She dropped all her plans of taking it easy with him. "When he comes back he won't even know what hit him." she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! So all the followers of this story must hate me and I understand why._

_I let this story go for almost a year and it was because I had already written most of it and then lost it all. But I decided to return to it and write a chapter at a time so I don't loose the whole story anymore. _

_I have some new ideas too, so I think it will be better than the original story I had written. _

_Anyway, thank you again for anyone who takes the time to read and I am really sorry for letting this go for so long._

_All credits to Mashima-sensei, the genius creator of Fairy Tail._

_Jā ne :)  
_

* * *

Gajeel had taken a rather simple mission. He just had to escort a merchant to a close village and make sure he wasn't attacked by robbers. This man was known to have the best seasonings in all Fiore, but he was getting too old to defend himself so he was offering a very high reward to any wizard who'd be willing to take his request.

High paying job, staying way from Jezelevy, it seemed perfect. He would be able to pull himself together, concentrate, and then, when he went back, he would win that bet, no matter what.

Gajeel arrived at the shop. The merchant came right out giving him his thanks and asked Gajeel to wait a couple of seconds as he got ready. He took a look around, the exotic scents filling his nose. He was getting hungry. Looking through the pepper shelves he noticed the ones labeled as aphrodisiac. It was no particular interest, he was just looking. "Hm, aphrodisiac spices I see. You must have a girlfriend, woman love aphrodisiac spices, it makes them happy, if you know what I mean." The man winked and Gajeel looked at him in disgust. The old man was a perv and there's no way this things could make a woman, you know, happy as he put it.

"Let's just get on with it, I'd like to arrive before sundown." He sighed.

They were walking through the woods and Gajeel was getting pretty annoyed. The old man wouldn't shut up about the time when he was younger and all girls would give him the time of day. Gajeel zoned out after the first fifteen minutes.

About half way, Gajeel heard suspicious movements near them. He heard the robbers whisper. "Seems like grandpa found protection this time. Well the guy is big but there are five of us so he doesn't stand a chance." He heard their steps, they were coming closer, he was getting ready to attack but then they suddenly stopped.

"WAIT, that's Gajeel Redfox, from Fairy Tail!"

"What? The Iron DragonSlayer? No way, we have to leave, NOW!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

The footsteps out of the forest soon turned into running until finally he couldn't hear them anymore. He smirked to himself, damn right those assholes don't stand a chance. His ego had just gotten a much needed boost.

They arrived at the village at sundown. If the old man hadn't stop so many freaking times to pee they would have gotten there sooner. The merchant went to meet up with the buyer who turned out to be his friend from many years. They started talking about old times and suddenly sake appeared. Gajeel wasn't in the mood for the memory fest so he said he'd just go to the inn and they'd meet back in the morning.

His room was small but actually quite comfortable. His window had a view to the woods and the moon was just above them, moonlight filling the room. "Levy would love this…". He missed her, fuck, he really really did. He knew if she was there she would sit by that window and read a book, and then her hair would tingle from the breeze, and he would just come up to her and sit behind her, as she tugged herself into his chest and they'd just be there, in a warm embrace.

He sighed, feeling depressed.

"I'm just going to take a shower, and sleep. Yep, that's it, just focus and relax…"

He went on to the bathroom, took his clothes off and put the water running. He took a quick look at the mirror, staring at a mosquito bite on his neck that he had gotten upon going through the forest. He knew if Levy was there she would kiss it and asked him if it felt better. His Shrimp was too cute.

He went into the shower, the hot water running down his hair and body.

If Levy was there she would kiss his neck, if Levy was there she would take a shower too, if Levy was there she would be naked, if Levy was… His hand was already on his member, stroking it, going up and down as he thought of how it would be if she was there, how their kisses would become wetter, how her nipples would get harder, how he would grab her from behind in the shower as the hot water would burn their bodies and his hands would roam her curves, her core… "Hmm, Levy…". He let his thoughts be flooded with images of the bluennete and in no time he felt his release. "FUCK! What am I doing! The whole purpose of coming out here was to keep myself from these thoughts…" He cursed in defeat and got out of the shower.

He cleaned up and put on a pair of boxers. Gajeel threw himself to the bed feeling defeated, drifting away to sleep, thinking of her, again.

* * *

Levy stood by the door, thinking how hard she actually wanted this, how far she was willing to go to get him to loose. Was this too much? Was she going to regret it? Was it worth it? And then she thought, "Fuck it, I can go a little wild once in a while."

She entered the shop still feeling uneasy. It was like looking at a fish out of the water. She headed towards the counter.

"Hey… I'm here for my appointment, my name is Levy McGarden."

"Hi! Yeah, sure, I'll take you to Matt, follow me."

Levy followed the red headed woman down the hall, looking down and clutching her tiny fists as she was still unsure of what she was doing.

"Oi, Matt, your appointment is here!"

"Hey, you must be Levy right?" He smiled at her. This guy seemed nice! Not scary at all. She felt a little more relaxed.

"Yes, hi! Nice to meet you!" She smiled in return, placing her hand forward towards a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too! So Levy, is this your first piercing?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So Levy, is this your first piercing?"

She looked at him feeling flustered. Was it that obvious?

"Hm, yes, yes it is… I've never done something like this…"

"Yeah, I could tell. Not trying to be rude or anything! You just don't give the rebel girl vibe you know?" He said smiling.

Levy chuckled. She wasn't the rebel type but it was time to try something new, right? She was actually starting to feel kind of excited about this.

"Yeah, you're right… But I just want to do something different!"

"Hey I hear ya! So where were you planning to get pierced?"

"I… I want to pierce my tongue!"

She finally said it out loud. It had been a hard decision. She first thought of getting her ears pierced, but it wouldn't be bold enough. Then the bellybutton, but a lot of girls have their bellybutton pierced and it wasn't something that screamed "Oh hi, I'm rebel, I'm bad and I love it!". She also wanted something that would be different from Gajeel's piercings, so the nose and eyebrows were out of the question. No, she wanted something different and she had the perfect place, one he didn't had a piercing. The tongue.

"Right on girl! It's a rad place to have a piercing! I have to warn you tough, it's a lot of work, you have to take care of it everyday. Wouldn't want to end up with a nasty infection."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that. Don't worry I'll take care of it everyday, despite being here getting pierced, I'm usually very responsible."

He let out a laugh. "I believe you! So, now that you have been warned, shall we do this?"

She took a deep breath. "It's now or never! Let's do it!"

Matt told Levy to take a seat. He put on a fresh pair of gloves as he grabbed a piece of paper.

"I need to get your tongue dry, open up and stick it out."

Levy did as he said and he grabbed her tongue, drying it with the piece of paper.

"You're going to be ok. The hardest part is remembering to keep breathing. Listen to your breath and focus on it instead of me."

She followed his advice and started taking deep breaths looking anywhere else but him.

"I'm gonna mark the spot on your tongue with the needle first. Then I'm putting the clamp on."

Levy felt a pointy object on her tongue. Oh no, it was coming. This was it. She felt her body tense up as the clamp held the tongue. Was she breathing? Levy tried to calm herself "Shit, just breathe, you can do th…EEK!" The needle went through.

"Ok, so now you're going to feel a little twist and I'm putting the piercing in, You can relax Levy, the worst part is done!"

Was that it? That wasn't so bad… Now she knew why Gajeel had so many of them.

"All done! Congratulations! You have your tongue pierced!"

"Great!... Ow…"

Matt let out a laugh. "Yeah, be careful, you shouldn't do sudden movements with your mouth for a few days. It's going to get swollen so the piercing you have now is a little bigger than usual. When your tongue get's back to normal you have to came back so we can replace it, ok?"

Levy nodded.

"So, for the after care. Having a tongue piercing is a serious matter. First you're gonna want to reduce the swelling and you might feel some pain. Ice is going to help. For the first two days stick to soft foods so that it won't hurt when you eat. You also need to thoroughly wash your teeth after every meal and rinse your mouth. Actually try to rinsing your mouth a couple times a day, salt water works great. You need to always watch for signs of infection and always wash your hands before you clean it, ok? I'm going to give you a pamphlet with all of the instructions."

Matt sat up and told Levy to follow him to the reception. She didn't noticed when she walked in but it was full of flyers for all kinds of piercing and tattoos. The piercer gave her the pamphlet and told her to call him when the swelling was gone.

So now she had her tongue pierced and Gajeel would be back in a couple of days. She just hoped the swelling would disappear by the time he got home.

She went to Gajeel's house to check on Lily, but he wasn't there. She figured he might be at the guild. It wouldn't be a good idea for her to go there. Just thinking about Jet and Droy would react, and how all the girls would start teasing… It gave her the chills. So she figured she would just stay at Gajeel's. Fairy Hills was far too dangerous and if Lily got home he would be surprised but wouldn't do a big deal out of it. Levy put her bag on the table, took out her book and lied on the comfy black sofa.

From the afternoon on she only got up to rinse her mouth, grab some ice and wash her teeth, after eating a bowl of soup. Lily was the best, if he wasn't around she was sure Gajeel wouldn't have much food at home. Just a big fridge with iron bolts.

Night was falling, the lamp in the living room was on and Levy was fighting her heavy eyelids, struggling to read the last two chapters of her book. She ended up falling a sleep, drifting off to dream land. Gajeel land?

"Oi Shrimp, wake up. Although I love when you drool on my couch I find it specially sexy when you do it in my bed. Gi hi!"

Levy just mumbled smiling: "Gajeel… I missed you…"

Why did her tongue felt all sore? Then she remembered. Crap, he wasn't supposed to be at home yet. How would she hide it? Maybe she could just walk past by him, going upstairs mumbling, pretending to be too a sleep to talk properly.

"Come on Shrimp, I can't carry you cause I can't touch you, so, you're going to do the walking yourself."

She got up, scratching her eyes and nodding. Walking right pass him she suddenly stopped and stiffed with his words. "Shrimp, you smell like metal…"

Trying her best to keep a straight face Levy turned around with one eye open and gave him a puzzled look.

He was getting closer, sniffing around her. Sweat started to fill her forehead, she was so busted.

"Where is this smell coming from? It's making me hungry… Oi Shrimp I bet you made me some iron and you're hiding it right?" He was getting closer and closer, his eyes widening, his teeth showing in his dark grin, he started mumbling: "Hungry… Hungry… I'm gonna eat it…" Levy took a few steps back but she hit the wall with her back. His hands were in for her shoulders and she started screaming "No Gajeel! NO! DON'T EAT MY PIERCING!"

Lily got home to a screaming Levy. He ran to her and realized she was asleep.

"Levy, Levy wake up!"

"No Gajeel, stop!"

"Levy it's me, Lily, wake up!" He shook her gently as she opened her eyes violently.

"Lily! Where's Gajeel?"

"Gajeel is on a mission, remember? You were dreaming." Resting his paw on her back he tried to calm her down as she kept taking deep breaths.

"What was Gajeel doing to you in your dream? You sounded terrified."

She tried to speak but her tongue felt all sore. Pulling her tongue out she showed Lily her new jewelry.

"Oh wow Levy, you got a piercing? It looks good on you! I bet Gajeel will love it."

Lily was as sweet and polite as ever. She then explained to him the story behind it. She asked him not to tell anybody, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"I was dreaming that Gajeel got home and wanted to eat my piercing…"

The black cat couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Levy, didn't mean to laugh, I know you were really scared."

"No, it's ok, it makes me laugh too, now that I think about it. It's quite silly actually. Gajeel, the piercing eating monster!"

They couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"So Levy, I'm taking you're spending the night?"

"Yes, I'd like too, if you don't mind of course!"

"Of course not! It gets kind of lonely when Gajeel is not around, and I couldn't ask for better company than you!"

"Ow, Lily! You're too sweet!"

They walked up the stairs and entered the room.

"So Lily, how was your day?"

"It's was a lot of fun, I must say. I went to train with Charle and Happy in the morning and then we all went to the guild to have some kiwi juice. The guild was as cheerful as ever. Apparently Erza is throwing a costume party. She wants all hands in deck tomorrow. The party is the day after tomorrow. Everyone seemed pretty excited. Not about the work part, of course."

"A party? That's probably the reason she needed Natsu's help. It sounds fun!"

She crawled into bed and made herself comfortable between the pillows. She looked up to see Lily on the other side of the bed.

"Lily, what are you doing, come here!" The cat just smiled and curled up next to her.

As she felt herself drifting off, she thought about the costume party. It was the perfect place and the perfect time. Gajeel should be arriving on that day! Now she just needed some help with her costume. And who better than Lu-chan?

With that last thought Levy fell asleep.

* * *

_Costume party? Piercing? Sounds like someone's in for a treat! Or maybe torture, gi hi!_

_Sorry if this chapter about getting pierced was too long. I just thought it would be fun to imagine Levy in a situation like that. And she handled herself just fine! Gajeel would be proud!_

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story! You guys are awesome awesome AWESOMEEEE!_


	5. Chapter 5

The old man had told him that he wanted to spend the day in the village to reconnect with his long lost friend. He promised him an additional 5000 jewel. At first Gajeel was mad, he was hoping to get home soon, but then he saw an opportunity to spend sometime with himself, to train, to let some of his frustrations out.

At the front counter at the inn he asked the lady if there was somewhere close that was quiet and open so that he could train.

"I know the perfect place! Not so far east of the woods there's a waterfall and an open field by it's lake!"

"And is it quiet? I don't feel like being interrupted..."

"Oh not to worry young man! The visitors come in the summer. This is a very peaceful time of the year in this village and it's surroundings. I doubt you'll find anyone over there." She smiled at him kindly.

"Hmm, alright. Then thanks lady, that's just what I needed! Oh, and if an old merchant man comes here asking for me tell him I went out to practice. Thanks again!"

He exited the inn fastening his pace. Heading to the woods he started to focus. He would enjoy a nice practice. It would be perfect to clear his mind.

* * *

Levy woke up with Lily still sleeping and purring beside her. He was just too damn cute.

She got up trying not to wake him up and went to the bathroom. She stuck her tongue out in front of the mirror. It was only a bit swollen, one more day and she should be ready to go back to Matt so that he could replace the piercing. Hopefully Gajeel would only return tomorrow.

Levy looked around in the bathroom. Some of Gajeel's clothes were on the floor. Smiling at them she picked them up and put them on the laundry basket. Doing so, she took a whiff at his shirt. It didn't smell dirty, it smelled like him. Musky, earthy, metal. She closed her eyes and suddenly the scent was filling the room, she could feel him so close. "Please Gajeel, lose this bet soon… I miss you so much…"

Levy didn't want to miss this chance tough. She got into the shower and while she washed her body, massaging it softly, she closed her eyes trying to remember his touch. He felt so rough and so soft against her skin, all at the same time and those mixed and thrilling sensations were what kept her craving for more. Her fingers slid slowly to her center, she circled her clit. She bit her lip and settled her back on the cold tiles, shivering at feeling. "Gajeel…" she whispered.

* * *

Gajeel sneezed. Was he catching a cold from all the training at the waterfall?

* * *

Levy went downstairs and made some breakfast. Lily was still a sleep so she put his half on the microwave and left a note on the fridge.

«Hey Lily! I'm spending the day with Lucy! Made you some breakfast, look in the microwave. And there's some kiwi juice in the fridge for my favorite Exceed. See you later ;)»

She quickly grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her.

Levy was wearing a hoodie, walking only in the shadows, hurrying up to Lucy's house. She didn't want to encounter any guild mate on the way.

After walking through Magnolia trying to pass for a ninja, finally she reached the house and knocked on the door.

"Lu-chan! It's me!" The mumbling was gone! Great! She didn't sound like and idiot anymore.

Lucy opened the door with the biggest smile and hugged her.

"Levy-chan! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oww, I missed you Lu-chan!"

"I missed you too! But is everything ok? You seem strange…" It wasn't hard to notice Levy was trying to hide something. Literally. She could barely see her face inside the hood.

"You know, actually, I have something to tel… I mean show you." Levy sounded nervous. Lucy just looked at her curious and kind of confused.

And then Levy stuck her tongue out.

"EEEHHHH?"

* * *

"And that is how this all thing started."

Lucy just kept looking dumbfounded to her best friend. She didn't quite know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Come on Lu-chan! I need your help, please!"

"Well, yeah, of course I'll help you! I just need a moment to recover, I mean my Levy-chan just got a piercing." Levy swallowed dry and took a deep breath.

"Show it to me again!"

Levy stuck her tongue out as Lucy examined her carefully. Her expression changed into an devious grin.

"This is going to be fun. He would lose it just with the piercing you know? The costume will just throw him over the edge. Come on we need to go shopping!"

An somewhat evil aura appeared around Lucy. She was serious about this and so was Levy. There was nothing she wanted and loved more than seeing those red eyes in flames for her.

* * *

Gajeel was training hard. The peaceful sounds of the forest were now being replaced with wood breaking, rock smashing and water splashing.

He was completely concentrated, every moved planned, synchronized with the environment surrounding him.

He didn't took any breaks. The tiredness echoing through his body felt amazing. He loved it, it meant he was doing some real work, getting stronger. It made him want to push further, and so he did.

Gajeel was so focused that the hours passed without him noticing. That was until he realized the sun was glowing on the horizon. It would get dark soon.

He figured it would be best to get back. Tomorrow he would have a long walk back home so he had to get up early.

When he reached the village night had already fallen. The front lady at the inn told him the merchant had come back and asked her to tell him they would be going back tomorrow morning. He thanked her and wished her a good night.

The tired man went up the stairs stomping heavily until he got into his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and went straight to the bathroom.

As soon as he felt the water turn warm he hopped in the shower and let the hot water run through his aching muscles. He relaxed and let his mind go blank.

After the shower he threw himself to the bed, being way too tired to do anything else, to think about anything else (_her_). So in just a few minutes he dozed off to sleep, letting his body receive the much deserved rest it needed, his last thought being how proud he was of himself.

* * *

Levy should have known better. Lucy told her it would only take the morning. It was seven in the afternoon and they still hadn't found Levy's costume.

At least Lucy had found her's already, so that was progress, right?

Little Red Hood was what she chose. Little Red Daring Hood.

The costume had a red and black corset with white stripes in the middle. The skirt was very short and puffy, it was red with black ruffles under. The fishnet stockings and small red hood gave the final touch to a very sexy outfit. It looked perfect on Lucy.

"We're just thinking too much Levy. Your piercing is the key. We need to work around it!" And suddenly Lucy had an idea. "Just wait here Levy! I'll be right back!" She rushed off somewhere out of sight.

Levy looked at her hopeful and nodded. She was right. The piercing was the key. The bad girl had to come to life.

She waited patiently for Lucy to come back as the store manager was sending her some dirty looks. She figured it was almost closing time. "Come on Lu, hurry up..."

"Levy-chan! I found it!" Lucy appeared panting and gave Levy the items she had in her hand.

Levy took a good look at them and blushed furiously.

"OH MY GOD, LUCY! I don't know if I can wear this!" Levy sounded scared. Assuming this would even look good on her, would she be brave enough to wear it, in front of the whole guild?

She continued. "It's perfect, yes, but just imagine how much the girls will tease! And everyone at the guild will be staring… I don't think…"

"Ohh Levy, you think too much! Let them! Think about you for once in a while. You want to do the bad girl thing for the night then you gotta act like one. And that means being confident and not giving a damn about what other people think, ok?"

Levy looked her friend in the eyes and thought about what she said. And she was absolutely right. Levy took the clothes in her hand and went into the fitting room.

A few minutes later she exited, blushing, trying to look at Lucy in the eye, not being able too. Lucy just stood gawping.

"Holly shit Levy!" She quickly put her hands to her mouth as she shook her head. Levy looked at her in desperation.

"I'm sorry, it just got out! But seriously, do you realize how incredibly hot and different you look right now? I'm out of words…"

"You really think so Lu-chan? I feel embarrassed! I don't know if I can…"

"Oww, come on Levy! This is perfect! And it's gonna be worth it, believe me!"

Levy bit her lip feeling insecure. She still wasn't convinced. Lucy sighed, grabbed her friend by she shoulders and turned her towards the mirror.

"Look at you. Seriously." Lucy raised an eyebrow and gave her a wicked smile. "Just imagine how crazy it will make Gajeel to see you in black leather."

* * *

_Why do I keep putting some smutt in every chapter? :c  
_

_I hope you liked it! I didn't described Levy's costume because I'm gonna wait to see Gajeel's reaction ;p_

_And I smell a party in the next chapter!_

_Thanks for all of the amazing and beautiful people who read this fic, much love for you all! Thank you for all the support! *hugs*  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my sweeties! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had my final exams this past week and I wanted to take my time writing this chapter! It's a long one too, so gomen!_

_For any of you who might be interested I made a sketch of Levy's costume. My drawings are crap (seriously awful) but I couldn't help it! It's on my tumblr which is oliviapilpen :)_

_But most important HAVE YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER? GLORIOUS DAY FOR US ALL! I CAN'T EVEN!_

_I hope you like this chapter and that it makes you smile! Hugs and kisses lovelies!_

* * *

Levy woke up in the morning to an empty bed and a book by her side, she must have fallen asleep last night while reading it.

She rubbed her eyes looking around for Lily founding instead a dish with a bowl on the dresser. It had a note that read "Sorry, we don't have anything more than cereals. I'll go to the store soon. Please enjoy your breakfast and thank you for yesterday. I'm going to the guild because of the party. Have a good day Levy.". Lily was such a sweetheart.

Eating her breakfast she sat on the bed and reached for her notepad on the side dresser checking her plans for the day. She was going to meet Lucy early and they would go together to the tattoo shop. Then they would be going to Lucy's to get ready for the party. She was feeling nervous, her costume wasn't nothing like her so the stares were guaranteed. And the piercing? She hide her head in the pillow and let out a growl. This was going to get really troublesome.

Finally she got up and went to wash the dishes. After that she went to the bathroom to check her piercing. No swelling and no signs of infection. It was ready to be replaced and it would be just in time for Gajeel's arrival.

* * *

Levy arrived at Lucy's apartment.

"Good morning Levy-chan! Come in! I was just finishing getting ready."

"Good morning Lu-chan! Ok, no problem!"

"Oh did you bring your costume?"

"Yeah, its right here…"

"Great! You can go and place it on the bed so it doesn't wrinkle. I'll come out in a sec."

Lucy made her way to the bathroom as Levy laid out the costume on the bed, next to Lucy's.

She took a look around and something caught her attention. A pile of papers on the desk. It was Lucy's novel! She couldn't possibly read it. Lucy told her she would be the first once it was done. Maybe just a little peak wouldn't hurt… But suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and got up as fast as possible.

"I'm ready Levy-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Oh, no problem! Let's go then." Levy was smiling nervously, pushing her friend out the door so she wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks good Levy! Seems like you are not irresponsible after all." Matt said jokingly checking Levy's piercing. "It's time to replace it for the smaller one."

Levy nodded happily.

"What about you, Levy's cute friend, interested in getting any piercings or tattoos?"

"My name is Lucy! And no, I wouldn't, thank you." She turned her head blushing and annoyed.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Lucy." Matt got up and reached for the gloves. "Now Levy, I'm going to need you to stick your tongue out one last time."

Levy obliged and sooner then she expected, it was done.

"Thank you so much Matt! I'll definitely recommend you to my friends… Although most of them aren't into this kind of stuff…"

"Oh, thanks Levy. If you ever feel like you need another proof of how irresponsible you truly are you know where to find me."

Levy nodded with an awkward smile. There was no way she was coming back anytime soon.

"Goodbye Matt! See you!" Levy waved as she and Lucy exited.

"Bye Levy! And tell Gajeel I said hi!" Matt grinned and let the door close as he walked back into the shop.

"He knows him?!" Lucy looked at Levy who seemed just as confused.

"I guess so! Maybe he did some of Gajeel's piercings... So he knew who I was the whole time!"

"Tch, sneaky guy… Anyway, let's head home Levy-chan, I'll make us some lunch!"

"Sounds good Lu-chan! And let's go quick, I don't want to risk being seen by anyone before the party…"

The two friends walked by the back streets of Magnolia going unnoticed. Most of their guild mates where at Fairy Tail under Erza's commands.

* * *

"Levy-chan, we should start getting ready! Erza wants everyone there by 8 p.m."

"Hmm, okay!" Levy got up from the couch lazily. Her nerves were catching up to her.

"I'll go take a shower first, can you go grab the make up from the dresser? Feel free to chose whatever you like! I promise I'll make some magic!" Lucy winked to her best friend and walked into the bathroom.

Levy made her way to the dresser. She saw about three bags of make up. How was she supposed to go through all of these?

After a half an hour looking through the bags she had put to the side eyeliner, lip gloss, eyeshadow and a black nail polish.

"Hmm, great choices Levy-chan! I can work with these!" Lucy said behind her ear.

"EEEAK!" Levy jumped in surprise, she never heard her coming out of the shower.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! But don't worry Levy-chan, I'll make you look even more irresistible! Now go take a shower and relax!"

Lucy handed her a towel and told her best friend to take her time.

Levy's shower was a long one. She really needed to relax, she was getting too nervous and has Lucy said, if she wasn't confident she wouldn't be able to play the part.

When she got out Lucy was in her fishnet stockings and the bathrobe. She had already put on her make-up and it looked amazing. Her red lips went with her hood and the bright eye shadow brought out her eyes.

"Lu-chan! You look so beautiful!" Levy gawped in amazement.

"Ow, you really think so? I thought I might be pushing it with the red lips… But hey this is a costume party! Now it's your turn Levy-chan!"

Lucy grabbed Levy's arm and sat her in the chair. It was time to make some magic.

* * *

Gajeel was on his way back to Magnolia. He had woken up early and feeling completely energized from his training the day before. The same couldn't be said about the old man. He had to ask the lady from the front desk to go wake up him because it was getting late.

As they were saying their goodbyes the lady rushed into the inn and then came back with something in her hand. It was a crystal ball with the image of the waterfall inside.

"Young man, this is for you. Since you seemed to like the waterfall so much I thought you might like a souvenir." She gave him a warm smile extending the small item in her hands.

"O-Oi, lady! You didn't have to!" He rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say.

"Just take it and make an old lady happy! Just promise you'll visit sometime with your girlfriend. You have one, don't you?"

"Yeah I do… Ok, we'll visit sometime. Thanks again lady, for everything."

He took the crystal ball saving it on his pocket and then he and the old man went on with their journey back home.

As expected, the man sprouted nothing but nonsense on the way back to Magnolia. Going on and on again about the stories of his youth but now those in which his friend from the village was in. While he was talking Gajeel thought about what the old lady had said. Levy would love it there and he actually couldn't wait to take her. After he won the bet of course.

Gajeel was feeling pretty confident. The waterfall had given in this new found strength and he knew he could handle anything Levy might throw his away. He was a dragon for God's sake, there's no way he could lose this bet, he had fought far worse enemies.

Time went by and their walk back was peaceful. Since the merchant had already sold his merchandise there was nothing to rob.

The sun was beginning to set in Magnolia when both men arrived.

"So kid, here's your reward." They were inside the shop, he gave him the 10 000 jewel and asked him to wait.

Gajeel watched has he rushed to the back of the store and a few moments later he heard a loud thump. What was he doing in there?

"Oi gramps! You ok in there?"

"Oh I'm just fine! Found them!"

The man came back hold two little bottles.

"These are for you! They're some of my most rare exotic spices!" The man had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you giving these to me? If they're rare shouldn't you save them or something like that?"

"Oh, since you were such a great company on this travel I wanted to give you a little bonus reward. You need to use these with your girlfriend, I promise you it will be worth it!" The man winked at him.

Gajeel's eye twitched. "Oh just shut up you pervy old man! There is no way this stuff works! And get that gross look out of your face! Jeez… I'll be going now… Take care ero gramps."

With that he left the store and walked his way back home.

When he got there the home was empty. He noticed a little piece of paper on the kitchen counter. It was from Lily. "Gajeel sorry I'm not there to greet you but there's going to be a party at the guild. Everyone's gonna be there too, you should come. It starts at 8 p.m. I'll see you there.".

He went up stairs passing by his room. He could tell from the smell that Levy had been sleeping there. Not that he mind that his sheets smelled like her.

He stripped in the bedroom putting the crystal ball on the dresser. Then he got to the bathroom and looking to the counter he noticed the mouth wash was half empty. Was it already like that when he left?

Gajeel got in the shower. He decided to go the guild, although he wasn't into the whole party thing he figured that at some point things would get out of control and he would have a chance to beat up Salamander. He would be bored if he just stayed at home.

After getting ready he headed to the guild.

When Gajeel got to Fairy Tail he couldn't believe his eyes. Goddamned cat didn't say anything about a costume party.

"Iron Brains! The hell? What's your costume? Metal Idiot?"

"The fuck, you wanna go Fire Asshole? You look ridiculous! Why are you dressing like a fucking wolf?" They were head to head ready to go at each other.

"He's right, you look ridiculous." Gray appeared grinning.

"YOU WANNA GO TOO STRIPPER? WHAT ABOUT YOUR CRAPPY COSTUME?"

Gray was wearing a cowboy costume, or what was left of it. He had already taken the top off only leaving him with his brown pants, a pair of black boots, a red scarf around his neck and a black hat.

"OH YOU WANNA GO DON'T YOU?"

"Juvia is cheering for you Gray-Sama!" Juvia was dressed as a sexy cowgirl. She had a mini denim skirt and a brown leather short vest with small strings in the shoulders and falling through her waist. She completed the look with some brown boots and a dark blue hat with white fur around the edges.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO RUIN MY PARTY WITH YOUR STUPID FIGHTING! OR ELSE I'LL TAKE CARE OF EACH ONE OF YOU PERSONALLY." Erza came up from behind them with a dark aura surrounding her. Her face was terrifying and it gave them the chills.

"Aye sir!" The three said in unison.

"Hm, very well. You better behave yourselves. And enjoy the party!"

Natsu muttered to Gray "Isn't that costume a bit out of character for Erza?"

"Yeah, you're right… Of all things, a princess?"

Erza's dress was a soft yellow with beautiful silver ornaments. It was tight in the top and poofy in the bottom. She was also wearing a tiara.

Already annoyed, Gajeel went to find someplace to sit and drink. This was going to be a long night.

From the distance he saw Lily walking towards him.

"Gajeel, I'm glad you came!" He was wearing a pirate costume that went just fine with his sword.

"You damned cat, you never said it was a costume party. I'll pay you back for this Lil."

"Well I knew if I told you it was this kind of party you'd never come. But since you're already here try to enjoy it, you might find it fun."

"Yeah yeah right, maybe if I get to beat someone's ass…" Gajeel looked away and proceeded drinking.

"Why don't you just ask?" Lily said almost sighing. Gajeel almost chocked on his drink.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"She's with Lucy, but she's coming too. You should be here. I'm sure she misses you and you clearly miss her." Lily flew away waving, leaving no time for Gajeel to respond.

Freaking Lily. Why does he always see right through him? But now he had the information he needed, she was going to be there and he would be able to see her. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the background noise, which was very loud, fade into silence. Soon he finally realized the whole guild was silent and completely frozen. What was going on? He saw pure chock on everyone's faces. They were all facing the door, which he couldn't see since there were so many people in front of him. Then it hit him. Her scent. She was here. Gajeel moved through the crowd, heading towards the door, and then he froze.

* * *

He literally couldn't move, his mouth was left wide open. Was he really…. Was she really… What…

He couldn't think, he could only take in what was right there in front of him. Black healed leather laced up boots, black skinny leather pants tight around her ass, looking sexy as hell. It shaped it beautifully. A black leather corset with triangular opening that showed her stomach, it laced up to her breasts and it was tight around them, showing a big amount of cleavage, even for her small figure. "Fuck. This can't be happening." She had a black necklace around her neck and finally a black and silver bandana with cat ears. He was feeling the blood getting sucked from all over his body and getting directed to one place only. And finally he looked into her eyes. They were smoky, enhanced, she looked so fucking hot. She faced towards him and he noticed her face all red. Until then she looked embarrassed but as soon as she laid eyes on him it turned it to a slight blush. Looking straight at Gajeel she smiled and stuck her tongue out. The smile on those creamy, shiny, rosie lips pierced right through his steely heart. And suddenly the whole guild let out a "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" in unison, and Gajeel felt a little stunned but then he took a closer look.

Something shiny...

"Shit…." He gulped hard.

He felt like he was going to die. That hit him harder than a iron pillar in the face and he didn't know where he was or who he was anymore, he just felt numbness all over except in his dick and his nose. His heart was beating in his ears and he lost all sense of being.

"Should have stayed in that fucking waterfall..."


	7. Chapter 7

The moment she met Gajeel's gaze everything around her had disappeared. It was just the two of them and she could see it, those hungry red eyes. Her nervousness fade away and she smiled, letting her secret be revealed. He was losing it and she was loving it, shivers were running down her spine.

Levy couldn't wait for the gap between them to close but she was abruptly called to reality, the whole guild was around her, asking her questions, trying to catch a better look of the jewelry. Jet and Droy held on to her leg crying. She looked up again and couldn't see him anymore.

"Levy-chan, run! I'll keep them from you!"

Levy nodded to her best friend and made a run for the back of the guild. On her away to the library on the ground floor she heard screams, apparently Erza wasn't too happy about all the commotion at the guild and probably made everyone to go back to their normal activity.

Entering the library she closed the door behind her, panting. She lit up some candles with her solid script and looked around. How many nights had she spent there? It was her favorite place in the guild since she joined.

Passing her fingers through the books as she walked around the shelves, Levy's memories came afloat.

"I knew you'd come here."

Levy squeaked, scared. She was so oblivious to everything but her thoughts that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. His face was in the shadows because of the poor lighting but his arms, crossed over his chest, and his hair didn't leave her any doubts. Her heart was pounding, she was nervous, not because she was scared but because she was longing, this tension was exhilarating.

He moved quickly. Her back touched the books on the shelves and his arm landed hard beside her head. They never touched.

Her breathing was heavy and she felt her chest burning hot. His face came closer to hers and the candle lights let her see his face. He was tense, his eyes were piercing through her, as if he was in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking." He inhaled and looked down, his hand clutched beside her, a piece of the shelf fell down.

"I…I… It was a costume party… I was just trying something new…" She was stuttering, he was so close.

He then got even closer, only a few inches of her face.

"And the piercing?"

She could feel his breath on her lips, it was hot and made her mouth water. Looking up, deep into his eyes, almost apologetic.

"I thought it would look good… And that you'd like it…"

"Like it? I'm losing my mind Levy." The way he called her by her name, it sounded so incredibly hot.

She was melting and all this tension was making her body craving for something it couldn't wait much longer for. Although apart they were so close that the warmth between them became had become an unbearable hell. Levy could feel a drop of sweat run through her chest, she shivered.

"Gajeel…" Was all she could say, gulping hard.

The warmth and desire of the way she said his name was paining him. His whole body was tense, trying with all his wit not to move. He couldn't, he really really couldn't afford to lose this bet. But he really, really wanted to lose control and take her right there, right then.

"Shit, I can't…" Their lips were almost touching, his eyes still looking deep into hers, he could hear her heart hammering, he could smell the scent between her thighs. His head dropped and he closed his eyes, trying to find the will to walk away.

"Oh fuck it…" She put her arms around his neck and as he lifted is head in disbelief she kissed him, hard, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He felt her leg lift to his waist. Closing his eyes he let himself go. She was his now.

Not holding back anymore Gajeel took her hands from his neck and locked them above her head, his kisses were rough and passionate, he sucked her tongue out and licked it around the new found jewelry. His hand groped her ass harshly and she moaned into his mouth. She captured his lips again, biting his bottom lip and licking it after, as he felt the piercing passing through it. He took the hand out of her bottom and began rubbing one of her breasts, she hissed against his lips at the touch.

He let go of her mouth, breathless, and trailed her neck, sucking on it and biting it. Her chest was so tight in the corset that her breasts were almost falling over it. Gajeel gave a long lick up her cleavage and, leaning forward, she almost buried his face on it. He planted wet kisses across her perky bosom. Her non stop moaning made him want more. Still with a tight grip on her hands he looked up at her and gave her a big grin showing his fangs and before Levy knew it he used his teeth to rip out the corset. He looked at her again, still grinning. The fact that she couldn't use her hands and that she was completely exposed just made every inch of her body over sensitive because she wasn't in control, and so when Gajeel took a lick to her hard nipple the feeling went up a thousand times. Her cries of pleasure only made him suck and lick harder on her swelling breasts, she was getting all wet and at this pace it wouldn't take long for her to get finished, but she wanted more and so did he.

He parted with her nipple and let go of her hands, that immediately went to his hair. He picked her up and laid her on the table. Their lips met again, with flaming and growing wetter kisses Levy lifted her waist from the table and put her legs around Gajeel rubbing their groins together. He let out a growl, the animal inside him was out and if she wanted it he would gladly give it to her.

His member was hard and aching and Levy could feel it craving for her. She then took her hands from his mane and onto to his chest. With all her strength (and with some help of the adrenaline of the moment) she ripped off his shirt, letting out a chuckle as she successfully took it all out. He was taken by surprise by her boldness but it only made him want her more and he decided he couldn't hold it anymore.

Gajeel and Levy parted lips, she sat on the edge of the table as he straightened up, still standing, their hands roamed to each other pants, as Levy undid his she kissed and nibbled all the way across his chest and abs as he kept biting her shoulder, using force to undo the zipper of the tight fabric. Once they were both successful her hand slipped through his boxers and she stroked his dick.

"Oh FUCK!" He growled beside her ear as she moved her hand up and down.

His fingers slid to her entry revealing a very wet Levy with swollen lips which he started rubbing gently.

"Oh… yes… Don't stop…" Her wish was his command.

Both of them started slow with soft strokes but as the desire and moans grew so did the pace, their backs were arching, their bodies were sweating and the release wasn't far off.

"Gajeel…" Levy managed to let out, completely breathless. "Stop… Please… I want you inside me…"

"And what if I don't want to stop…" He said in a hiss, not taking his fingers from her pussy.

"I'll make you…" Grabbing him by the wrist she jerk his hand out of her pants. She hopped out of the table and he turned to face her. She put his hand to his chest and used force to pull him back. He fell to the table, back hitting on the hard wood and watched dumbfounded as she unzipped her boots and took off her pants. She grabbed his pants by the waist and yanked them off. Levy looked deep into his eyes, her face serious, glowing from the sweat and the candle light.

"I want to ride you." His mouth opened but nothing came out, it just went dry. She came closer and climbed the table, placing her knees on either sides of his waist. She grabbed his member and felt the blood pumping feverishly in her palm as she placed the tip in her entry. He gulped hard and put his hands on her waist as she rested hers in his chest. Levy slowly went down, biting her lips at the feeling of his dick stretching her. He threw his head back and growled. When he was entirely inside her she took a deep breath and started moving her hips back and forward. Gajeel buried his nails on her waist, the overwhelming pleasure waved through his body, she had complete control and this dominant side of her was making him crazy.

Her movements were getting faster and deeper, she could feel her walls pumping around his cock, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them, her moans were getting louder. He himself was getting closer to climax. He pinched her hard nipples and she screamed in sheer lust.

"Fuck me Levy… Cum for me Levy… Make me cum Levy…." He grabbed her ass tightly.

His words were like gasoline being thrown to a fire and just like that Levy moved her hips at an impossible rhythm.

They were feeling each other as one, knowing exactly that the release was coming and with one last throb, in the midst of Levy's high pitched moaning and Gajeel's deep growls, they came at the same time, carving their nails into each other, arching and tensing up their bodies.

Levy collapsed into his chest panting, not being able to talk or move, only listening to his heart pounding and his heavy breathing. She smiled.

"Shit Levy… This was fucking amazing… You're so fucking hot… You need to get on top more often. Gi hi." He felt her giggle against his skin, too tired to talk, and so he rubbed her back softly.

"So, does this mean that I win the bet?" She could tell he was smirking.

"Stupid Gajeel…" Was all she could mumble out.

"Gi hi! Yes! I did it! Now you have to do whatever I want!"

"Please don't be a meanie…" Levy was whining, she didn't even wanted to imagine what he had in mind.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I've had this planned out for a long time. Just remember, you can't say no." Did his voice flattered? It might had been her imagination. But then she could hear his heart pounding again. Just what was he going to make her do?

* * *

_The much awaited lemon! I hope I didn't disappoint... I had a lot of fun writing this, although it took me a long time... Sorry :(_

_Thank you all of you awesome amazing people that follow this story and thank for all the reviews, they make my day! :')_

_I want to specially thanks athentis on tumblr (you're awesome!) for making amazing art for this fanfic, she drew Levy in her costume! Please check it out:_

_** athentis . deviantart*dot com*/art/Levy-Redfox-545608773**  
_

_(And a shout out to Lexie, not only she called black leather she also saw this chapter coming! :D)_

_I hope you all have a great day/night! Cheers!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone! It's been a while! I rewrote this chapter so many times I've lost count. Had a major block and wasn't sure what to do._**

**_I started writing from scratch today and it happened! This is the last chapter! *tears*_**

**_I had so much fun writing this, it was my first fanfic and I'm really proud of it!_**

**_I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You are AWESOME and I love you all!_**

**_Now, please enjoy, let me know your thoughts and have an amazing day! Lot's of love to you all!  
_**

* * *

"Come on Lil, I need to have this place ready for tonight!" Gajeel was running around the house with a broom in one hand a a cloth on the other.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can! It wouldn't hurt if you cleaned more often and it would certainly accelerate the process." Lily was in his battle form.

They were cleaning the house, aiming to leave it spotless. Gajeel was upstairs cleaning the room, changing the sheets and wiping the dust. Lily was downstairs cleaning the kitchen.

"Are sure you this will all be ready on time?" Lily shouted.

"Yeah I am! But only if you quit your yapping and continue working!" Gajeel was stressed and Lily understood why, so he let his rude remark slip by. He actually found it funny, how the big and intimidating Dragon Slayer could get so nervous over the sweet and cute bookworm.

Gajeel got downstairs. "Oi Lil, you're going to Salamander's tonight right?"

"Yes Gajeel, don't worry, I already talked to Happy."

"And are you… ok with this?" Gajeel awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"You really are dense. Of course I am." Lily turned away from him rolling his eyes.

"Arg, ok ok! Don't need to be an ass about it!" Gajeel went upstairs again stomping heavily.

Lily shook his head and grabbed his gloves and the cloth, mumbling to himself. "It was about time you stupid brute."

* * *

Levy was at Fairy Hills rolling around in her bed with a book on her hands. She hadn't seen Gajeel for the last three days and wasn't sure why she wasn't allowed to visit him.

On the day of the party she had lost the bet and now had to do anything he wanted. But that night, when they left the guild, he had told her that he'd need three days. Gajeel had been very clear, she shouldn't by any means go to his house or try to find him, and then on the third day he would come and get her at Fairy Hills at 8 p.m.

She was getting nervous. What exactly did he want her to do? She knew he wouldn't make her do something she wasn't comfortable with, or something mean. But what was it then? And why did he need so much time? Levy buried her head in her pillow and sighed.

It was already 5 p.m. and there were three hours left until he'd come pick her up. She thought that the best thing to do was to take a long bath and read.

Levy almost tripped on her way to the bathroom. "Crap! I need more space to storage all this books, this room is getting too crowded." Of course her first thought would be to find more room for the books instead of getting rid of some of them.

She filled the bathtub and added some soap to make it a bubble bath. Stepping in with her book Levy laid down and opened it up. It was time to relax.

* * *

An hour had passed and Levy was still on the bathtub reading, too oblivious to notice her skin was getting wrinkly. The water was getting cold and a few more minutes passed until she realized how long she had been there.

Levy stepped out and reached for her towel, wrapping it around her body. She headed to her bedroom and once there she opened her closet and sat on the bed.

"What am I suppose to wear tonight?" She had no idea what they were going to do. Should she go casual or formal?

Levy started pouring all of her clothes on the bed, trying them on one after the other. She wasn't sure why but as the time got closer she was getting nervous and anxious.

After again another hour trying to decide which outfit would be better Levy was sitting on the floor in her underwear. She wrapped her hands around her knees and buried her head in them, rocking back and forth. But then she stopped.

"Arg, enough Levy, don't be stupid!"

Sitting up, she grabbed her orange dress and sleeves, picked up her red sandals from the floor and went into the bathroom, where her yellow bandana was. She looked, well, like herself and thought that was the best look she could ever choose. Just Levy.

It was now 7.15 p.m. and Levy was ready. Since there was some time left she decided to go on a stroll on the halls of Fairy Hills.

Exiting her room she saw a noticeable mark on the wall in front of it, it was from that time Erza almost killed her. She shrugged at the memory.

Walking down the hall the first door was of the room that once belonged to Bisca. Levy had spent her fair share of time with the gunswoman and her zoo, she'd go there whenever Bisca wanted to talk about Alzack but the pets would always try to eat her books. But she missed her green haired friend, since she got back from Tenroujima they hadn't spend much time together. She made a mental note to visit her and her family soon.

Continuing with her walk she spotted Juvia exiting her room.

"Levy-san!" She waved happily.

"Hi Juvia! How are you?"

"Juvia is doing good! Are you waiting for Gajeel-kun?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

Juvia started waving her arms nervously and got all flustered.

"Oh, Juvia just assumed, Juvia knows nothing! Would you like some company?" Juvia clearly knew something and was trying to divert the subject, but Levy decided not to push it further, she'd find out soon anyway.

"Yes, of course, I'd love that!" Levy responded with a wide smile. She was happy that she and Juvia had become so close.

Now, two different step sounds could be heard making their way down the hall. They saw a door opening, Laki was peeking.

"Oh! Levy! I was hoping it was you! Hold on a sec!" Laki went back inside has the two blue haired women stopped by her door. She came back out with a book on her hand. It was called "The Sadist Lover". By looking at it Juvia turned all red and entered her usual trance mumbling out "Gray-sama". Levy smiled awkwardly at her friend.

"You know what? You can keep it, it's fine."

"Really? Oh thank you Levy, I loved it so much!" She jumped to Levy giving her a tight hug. Levy let out a giggle, she was happy that she made Laki happy, nevertheless with a book.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it! If you want any other books just let me know!"

Levy said her goodbyes to Laki and pushed Juvia down the hall since she was still in her slumber. A bunch of pots with flowers were in front of the next room and the door was open. She peeked inside as she saw Evergreen wiping her forehead and sighing, she seemed tired. By then the smell of flowers seemed to have woken Juvia up.

"Evergreen-san, why are you moving all of your flowers?"

The woman looked at both of them with no surprise, she seemed too tired to react. "Oh this? I just recently acquired two beautiful statues but since they're so big I have to move my flowers somewhere else. I was thinking the garden, then I could look at them from my window anytime I'd like."

"Juvia thinks that's a wonderful idea!"

"Yeah! Me too! We can help you if you want to!" Levy asked, smiling.

"Oh, do we have a reunion in the hall?" Erza walked up behind them.

"Erza-san! We were just getting ready to help Evergreen-san to move her flowers to the garden."

"Really? Then I'll help too!" Erza helped herself into Evergreens room. The brunette still tried to throw her a death glare, but unfortunately was too tired to argue and any help was welcome. In fact she was happy they were all so quick to help even tough she didn't asked them. Evergreen let out a smile as if a thanks and picked up a pot.

* * *

In a half an hour they were done. The four girls sat on the garden while watching the sun go down. It was a beautiful sunset.

"It's been a while since we've all been together like this. It's truly wonderful, a beautiful friendship." Erza was the only one who talked, the rest of them just smiled at each other in agreement.

"Hello everyone! Good afternoon!" Wendy came from the other side of the building, she must have just came back from her usual stroll with Charle.

"Wendy! Charle! Come join us!" Levy gestured them to sit beside her.

There was a soft breeze and the sky was painted in beautiful tones of red and orange. Petals from the flowers were dancing in the wind around the mages. The blissful moment was shared by all of them without any word being spoken.

Levy couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. She had arrived at Fairy Tail at a very young age. They had took her in and now she was part of this big, dysfunctional and loving family. It was in Fairy Hills that she had grown and made friends that loved her for who she was and always had been there for her. A tear was creeping in her eye but a gruff voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel was standing at the entrance, not very far from them. Levy's belly butterflies were starting to bat their wings again.

She stood up and looked back at the girls.

"I have to go ladies, but we should all meet like this again soon! Ok?"

They all nodded in agreement and Levy smiled back. Juvia and Erza got up too to accompany her to the entrance where Gajeel was waiting.

"Gajeel-kun! Hello!"

"Hey Juvia, how are ya?"

"Juvia is great thank you! Take care of Levy-san, ok?" Gajeel rolled his eyes and gave her a quick nod. Juvia then pulled Levy into a hug.

"Bye Levy-san! Juvia wishes you good luck." The water mage looked at her with serious and sad eyes but smiling. What did she knew and why did she look so sad and happy at the same time? Confused Levy hugged her back. Next it was Erza's turn to hug her with a bit too much force than Levy would like, since she was wearing her armor.

"Bye Levy, have a good night!" Was all that she said. But the goodbye sounded a lot heavier then she would like. It weighed on her heart and she didn't know why.

"Can I have my Shrimp back now? We have important plans tonight." Gajeel was getting impatient and mad that the girls were getting all of the attention. As on cue Levy intertwined her fingers in his and waved back at her friends as she and Gajeel started walking down the trail of Fairy Hills.

* * *

The big building was now out of sight and the couple kept walking in silence as it was getting darker. There was tension between the two of them, both were nervous and too lost in their thoughts to speak. He could hear her fastened heart beat and she could feel his hand sweating and holding hers tightly.

Once they've reached Magnolia center Gajeel stopped and faced her. He took off his bandana that he had kept on his pocket.

"Now Shrimp, do you trust me?" He looked her deep in the eyes and Levy gulped dry.

"Yes…"

"Ok, then I'm going to put this bandana around your eyes and you can't peek ok? After your eyes are covered I'm going to pick you up and carry you."

They had done this before and she trusted Gajeel more than any one in the world. But she couldn't shake the feeling that made her heart hammer in her chest and her face all flushed. She only nodded and watched as he gently tied the bandana around her eyes. Then she felt his hands lift her from the ground and she put her hands around his neck.

He walked at a fast steady pace, which made it hard for Levy to figure out if his fast heartbeat meant he was nervous too.

Soon enough they stopped and Gajeel let Levy go of his embrace. He took her hand onto is own and lead her through a few steps. She could hear him opening a door and he guided her in. A little bit further he picked her up again, she could tell they were going down a staircase. When he put her down again she heard a click. Even through the bandana she could see that a light had been turned on.

"Alright Lev, you can uncover your eyes." His voice was weak and it flattered a little.

Never leaving his hand and with a tight grip around it (to her it sounded like he needed a bit of reassurance), she lifted the bandana from her eyes with her free hand.

What she saw brought a look of confusion and shock to the traces of her face. It was an enormous room with dozens of iron empty bookcases. There was a big iron table at the center with iron chairs with black cushions.

"W-Wha…" She tried to speak but nothing came out. Levy was lost for words and the only thing she did was bring her hand to her open mouth.

"It's your own library. I decided to remodel the basement and made some expanding. Had some help from the guild light heads of course, but they were happy to oblige when I told them it was for you." Gajeel was blushing and rubbing awkwardly the back of his head. His heart was beating a million miles per hour. The shrimp beside him wasn't reacting, only squeezing his hand very hard.

"T-This… This is for… Me? You m-made me my own… my own library?" She turned her gaze to him and he could see the tears in her beautiful shiny eyes, he could hear her hammering heart, he could feel the warmth of her body.

"Well… yeah." He spurted out worrying about her tears and giving a weak smile.

Gajeel was taken by surprise has Levy pulled him into a strangling hug as she poured her eyes out.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She muttered into his black mane has the tears kept streaming down her face. Gajeel smiled widely and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Gihi! No need to thank me Shrimp! I just want you to be happy!" And he hugged her back as tightly.

Levy didn't want to let go, ever. This man had made her more happy than she could ever ask or imagine and he didn't want to let him go for anything in the world.

"You know Lev, you're pretty strong, if you keep this up I'm going to suffocate to death."

"Stupid Gajeel…" He heard her murmur while tightening the grip.

"Gihi, I don't want to let go either, but there's one more thing I'd like to show you. Why don't you take a look at the table?"

Slowly Levy let go of him and once her hands were free she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he turned her around. Levy looked at the table, she hadn't noticed it before but there was a small wrapped box on top of it. She turned her head and looked at Gajeel, who was looking back with a wide grin on his face.

Walking towards the table Levy felt Gajeel following behind. She grabbed the box and opened it carefully. Inside was a shiny key. An iron key.

"That is your key for our house. Since you lost the bet now you have to move in with me. And I'm afraid you can't say no. And I figured, since you're going to live here now you'll need a place to storage all those books of yours right?" His arms were crossed and he was peeking at her with one eye open. Turning around, she tighten the grip around the key and looked down. He could see the tears coming back and gaining speed down her face. He uncrossed his arms and went out to reach her thinking maybe he was too rough and forceful.

"Oi Levy! I'm sorry, I didn't me…" He was interrupted by a crying and strong shrimp jumping into his chest and bringing them both down to the floor. Her arms were once again around his neck and she kept crying into his chest. He let out a laugh and sat them both down on the floor. He put his hand on her head pating it, smiling. A few silent moments passed and he could hear her breath even out. She slowly pulled back and her hands slid from his neck and up to both sides of his face. Levy lifted her head and he could still see small tears on her eyes making them glow, looking deep into his, making a slight blush appear across his cheeks.

"I love you." She had said it slowly, in a a serious tone, wanting to make him understand that she meant every word with every fiber of her heart. She wanted to let him know how immensely happy he had made her. He responded with a kiss, a deep, loving and passionate kiss which she immediately replied as her fingers tangled with his hair. They leaned back down and his back touched the ground, both melting in the embrace and celebrating on the first day of their lives together.

* * *

_**The End ! PLEASE REVIEW! :')  
**_


End file.
